Harry Potter and the Horcrux Mind
by MysticNight9
Summary: Harry Potter reluctantly promises to finish his 7th year at Hogwarts. But with Horcrux's to find, and Voldemort's sudden dissapearence, it's not going to be easy. In addition, this new girl could be the answer to Harry's prayers, or his death wish.


**A/N-This is only a preview/prologue of the series. I will not make the next chapter until I finish with my other story (PotP). But I wanted to get it out there just for a bit of 'publicity'. So, don't read this if you don't want to have to wait for a long time until the next part. Otherwise, please continue and enjoy this introduction of "He's Calling for You".**

Other Bits of Information: This will take place during the 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore WILL be dead, but Harry, Ron and Hermione WILL NOT leave school or anything, which was hinted in the 6th book. My main female character will be a Harry love interest and a Mary-Sue. I'm sorry if you hate these types of stories, but it's just what I like to write about. And I know my summary doesn't explain much about my story, but I like things to stay a surprise.

I think that's about all you should know for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 'Harry Potter'. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Prologue-

"Clara hurry!" the man yelled urgently.

"One moment Simon, I want to make sure she has her blanket," the woman responded. She was frantically searching the small room.

Soon enough, she found the yellow and white piece of cloth.

"Why does she need that?" the man, Simon asked impatiently.

"It's cold out, dear. I don't want her to die from frostbite," Clara, the woman said simply.

"He'll be apparating. But if he doesn't get here soon we'll all be dead."

"Don't talk like that Simon, he'll come. He promised."

"Yes, but he only keeps about half his promises."

"Is that any way to talk about an old friend," a third voice came. "Hello, Simon, Clara."

"About time," Simon barked.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake her," Clara scolded, referring to the small child in her arms.

She rocked the baby girl back and forth as she bundled the blanket around her small body.

"There, that should it for now," Clara said satisfied.

The three adults left the cradle room and into Simon's study.

Books and papers were spread all over the floor. Ink stains were driven deep into the red carpets.

"I think you need a maid, mate," the third man chuckled. But then his tone became grave. "What about these documents? You can't leave them out."

"I'm going to burn the place as soon as you leave," Simon assured.

"We're wizards, Simon. It won't take much to put out a fire."

"It will be torched will Greek fire. They can't stop that with magic, and the fire will stop itself after an hour. But by then all the evidence will be gone."

"And the horocruxes?" the man asked cautiously.

"Those secrets will be kept hidden for now, even from you. But you will figure it out eventually, I assure you," said Simon.

"The memories, we need to fix those!" Clara cried out suddenly.

"One step ahead of you, honey" said Simon. He carefully pointed his wand at the child's head. Next he muttered,

"Tempus Oblivian."

There was a faint white glow and that was it.

"That should keep her at ease, until the time is right," Simon said gently, stroking the baby's thin hair.

"Tempus Oblivian?" asked the confused man.

"I made it up yesterday, I think it will work."

"You think? This is our daughter we're dealing with Simon!" said Clara impatiently.

Suddenly, the red rock on Simon's desk began to glow furiously.

"They're coming," he whispered harshly.

"Here, take her," Clara said, shoving the child into the man's arms.

"How are you getting out?" he asked.

"We'll fly after you leave. We can't apparate ourselves without THEM noticing," explained Simon.

But just then there was a loud bang that echoed throughout the house.

"Oh no!" Clara cried. "They came already!"

"Come with me, I can apparate all of us. There's no way you'll out fly them now," the man instructed.

"No, you don't have the strength to take all four of us the length. We need to be sure she lives so that the boys prophecy can be fulfilled!" argued Simon.

"We're not trusting you with only the fate of the future, Black" Clara shouted, finally giving a name. "We are trusting you with our child and your goddaughter. Don't fail us," Clara pleaded, tears brimming her eyes.

Black nodded, knowing nothing he could say could bring much comfort to the parting family.

The tiny girl woke up suddenly; her innocent eyes wide open studying the surrounding.

"Bye sweetie," Clara said with a choked voice. She allowed the baby to grasp her finger with her little hand. It was their own little handshake farewell.

"We love you," Simon whispered. He kissed his daughter gently out the forehead.

"Gah," the baby cooed.

"Keep yourself safe, Black. And take care of her," Simon instructed once more.

"I will, I promise," the man nodded somberly. He felt that he wouldn't see his friends again.

Now the banging was right outside the study door.

"Open up, MacMillan!" the cold yell demanded.

The three eyed each other nervously.

"Farewell."

The tall man apparated away with the baby girl.

A second after, the door burst open and 2 figures in black robes with death masks charged in.

"Infernaeso!" Simon yelled at that moment, sticking his wand straight in the air.

"Expelliarmus!" the unknown figure yelled.

But it was too late. The entire house was instantly covered in flames. The two death eaters broke the window and dragged Simon and Clara out with them.

The death eaters tried every water spell they knew, but the fire would not go out.

"Shit! MacMillan stop it now," one said, gesturing angrily at the house.

"Do it yourself, _Bella_," Simon spat, easily recognizing the voice.

The other figure stomped over to Clara.

"Where's the girl? Who took her?" he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"I'm sure you would love to know, Marceux. Thinking isn't your strong point," Clara said with equal venom.

"Lestrange? Should we take them for questioning?" the man, Marceux asked.

Bellatrix Lestrange eyed the prisoners sharply.

Simon continued to look smug. Yes, he had just destroyed all his life's work. But he also killed the evidence they had wanted. His last defiance he was sure.

"No. The only use I'll get out of them is if I get the pleasure of killing the traitors," Bellatrix decided.

Marceux nodded and took out his wand and pointed it at Clara.

Bellatrix did the same, but pointed her wand at Simon.

Simon turned at looked at his wife.

"I love you," he mouthed.

She nodded. "It was worth it," Clara mouthed back.

"Avada Kedrava!" the death eaters chanted.

The happy couples bodies slid to the ground, their lifeless eyes still staring at each other.

"What are we suppose to tell the others? What do we do?" Marceux fidgeted.

"Neither Simon or Clara would kill their daughter. They're not brave enough," Bellatrix shrugged. "She's not a threat now. But in a few years, we'll need to start looking for her. And pray she doesn't meet 'the chosen one'," she rolled her eyes. "I hate this prophecy crap."

"I've never been one for sitting and waiting. Praying too for that matter," Marceux smirked.

"Whatever. When the fire's done, we'll come back and search the house. Just to be sure."

He nodded in agreement, and they disappeared with a 'crack'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The man leaned against the cottage wall, breathing heavily, but the child was still tucked safely in his arms. He knew he had just barely made it out and Simon and Clara would not been so lucky.

"Damn," he whispered sadly. He had just lost the last two people he could trust. The rest of the wizarding world wouldn't be so nice.

The baby, still awake, cried out and waving her arms.

"Shh," he said softly, his small fatherly instincts taking over. "I'm not going to give up on you."

He set the girl down in the small crib he had prepared earlier.

The baby grasped her yellow blanket tightly, and surprisingly fell asleep.

The man, Black as he was called before, smile when he noticed there was a small name embroidered into the cloth.

"Fiona MacMillan."

So, there's a little prologue for you. This is the story I will start writing right after I finish "Power of the Past". Like I said on my profile, I want to write as much as I can with this one before the actual 7th book comes out and ruins my own creative twists.

Let me know your immediate thoughts, I hope this gets you excited for the story!

Until later,

-MyscticNight9


End file.
